dcaufandomcom-20200222-history
Bustin' Out of Oblivion
"Bustin' Out of Oblivion" is a three part webisode of , starting the second story arc. Lobo gets an offer he can't refuse: bust someone out of jail for a stash of Cuban cigars. Plot Part I At Lil One Lung's Cigar Bar, Spittoon Museum, and Discount Chemo Therapy, Lobo is getting a proposition to break Sniff's younger brother for a box of Cuban cigars from Earth. Lobo cannot help but grin with delight at the prospect of smoking the Cubans, so he agrees to do it. Unfortunately, his slap on the back then needs a sponge and bucket from Lil' One Lung due to his friend's anatomy. guards sent to greet Lobo.]] At Oblivion Intergalactic Correctional Facility, the atmosphere is grim. There are no visitors allowed, the courtyard is strewn with skeletons, and a guard is taking out his frustrations on a prisoner but slicing him into pieces. None of these things frighten away Lobo, who breaches the outlying electronic parameter, then makes his way to the interior where he's met by a squad of guards. Pressing a button on his bike, Lobo launches a rocket at the formation, demolishing them to pieces. He can't help but laugh at his results and he motors on to continue his mission. Part II In a cell somewhere in the confines of the Oblivion Intergalactic Correctional Facility lie two sleeping figures together in the lower half of a bunk bed. Over at the barred window comes the infamous hook of Lobo, who pries them open and climbs in with ease. He immediately spies the posters on the wall of his favorite rock star, Major Snake. Suddenly, from under the covers, the real Major Snake sits up. Lobo asks Snake where he can find Slaz, the target of the jail break. Mumbling something incoherent, Snake prods the lump next to him and Slaz appears, asking, "Again?" vows to break Slaz out of jail.]] Slaz sees Lobo and inquires who he is, to which the Main Man replies that his brother hired him to break out of Oblivion; Slaz, however, is not willing to go on account of its Major Snake's birthday. Lobo, as caring as ever, grabs Slaz by the top of his head and begins to drag him away, but as he's taking him out the window, his spiky body cuts 'Bo's chain and the Main Man plummets to the ground, landing atop a line of spikes that sever his body in two. From the ground Lobo continues to vow success since, after all, a stash of Cuban cigars are at stake. Things are not looking so good for Lobo when a giant laser starts firing at him from his disadvantageous position and removes both his upper limbs as well as a piece of his head. Part III Lobo is infuriated and shouts up to the window from below that whether he likes it or not, Slaz will be broken out of prison. Upstairs in the prison cell, Slaz is tying a ribbon around a big present for Major Snake and wishes him a happy birthday. Just as Slaz is saying how happy he is that no breakouts will ruin the party, a guard rolls up a food cart to the outside of the cell and declares dinner has arrived. Under the cart, however, is Lobo, who jumps out, rips the jail cell door off, grabs Slaz and makes a run for it. The Main Man has failed; the arm he used to grab the spikey Slaz has been left behind on his shoulders. gets a face full of cake, courtesy of Major Snake.]] Back in the cell, Slaz is urging Snake to open his gift, but Snake is having some difficulty understanding what he's saying. Lobo comes back to interrupt again, and this time he says that he wants to be friends. Slaz is naturally elated and runs over to the Main Man and gives him a big hug, resulting in a Lobo of many pieces. With an "Oops", Slaz fills the sack Lobo was carrying with the pieces of Lobo. Soon enough, though, Lobo has regenerated and is angrier than ever. Slaz and Snake are nearby, and this time Snake is going to blow out the candles on his birthday cake, but his extra big blow sends the cake across the room and right into the Main Man's face, incensing him. Lobo has a serendipitous moment as he realizes he needs to lure Slaz away, so he tells him that his brother is throwing a birthday party for Major Snake. That news not only gets Slaz to agree to go, but also makes him literally jump for joy. At that moment, a siren rings out and Lobo tries to hurry them up, but Snake is packing his meds and Octobong methodically. 'Bo can't waste that time, so be grabs them and heads to the hallway, where he's met by five armed guards who don't hesitate to open fire on the Main Man, blasting holes in his body and head. Lobo laments that it's not his "fraggin' day." Continuity * The story arc is concluded in "Breakout!". * Lobo's familiarity with Earth places this episode after his debut episode "The Main Man". Background information Production inconsistencies * When the guards come out of the building they number six, but when lined up in formation there are clearly seven. Category:A to Z Category:Lobo: Webseries episodes